1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses capable of receiving data feeds, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting key words within received data feeds. Such key words may for example relate to emergency content information, software upgrade information and/or other relevant information.
2. Background Information
Certain devices and apparatuses having access to networks such as the internet may be capable of receiving data feeds. One type of data feed is known as a Real Simple Syndication (RSS) data feed. In general, RSS represents a family of web feed formats that may be used to publish frequently updated content such as news headlines, podcasts and blog entries. An RSS data feed (also known as an RSS document) may contain a summary of content from an associated web site or a full text version of the content. Such data feeds have become increasingly popular with devices coupled to the internet.
Currently, certain RSS feeds do not provide readily available methods/properties for alerting users of certain information such as emergency content information. The present invention described herein addresses this and/or other problems and provides an apparatus and method capable of, among other things, detecting key words within received data feeds.